


Чего ты хочешь?

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофта всегда просят о чем-то для других, но никто еще не спрашивал, чего он хочет для себя. До Грега.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Чего ты хочешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do you want?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717253) by [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg). 



> Название: Чего ты хочешь?  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Бета: priest_sat  
> Оригинал: What do you want? by Iolanfg https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717253 Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
> Размер: мини   
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Грег Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
> Категория: пре-слеш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Майкрофта всегда просят о чем-то для других, но никто еще не спрашивал, чего он хочет для себя. До Грега.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
> Примечание: написано для WTF Mystrade 2021

— Ты не ответишь?

Майкрофт перевел взгляд с Грега на телефон, который звонил, не умолкая, и обратно, и на лице его появилось обеспокоенно-обреченное выражение.

— Нет.

Грег озадаченно улыбнулся и поставил чашку кофе на столик рядом со своим креслом, расположенным у камина.

— Это может быть важно. Ты всегда отвечаешь на звонки.

Майкрофт вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.

— Да, отвечаю. И да, на том конце провода всегда звонят по «важному делу», кто бы это ни был и чего бы они не хотели. Это может быть политик, который просит, чтобы я не дал опубликовать статью об очередной дурацкой выходке его избалованного сына-подростка, или от меня ждут, что я прекращу кризис в какой-нибудь дружественной стране, или это Шерлок с требованием предоставить ему доступ к конфиденциальной информации или снять с миссис Хадсон очередной штраф, или же это мама с напоминанием о моих семейных обязанностях сына и старшего брата. Всегда будет что-то срочное, чем я должен заняться сию же секунду. Да, я мог бы ответить, в конце концов, это всего лишь телефонный звонок. Но знаешь, что будет потом? Еще один звонок, и еще, и еще. Все важные, все срочные, и ни одно из этих дел нельзя отложить или поручить кому-то другому. Непременно найдется кто-то, кто попросит что-то еще, что-то большее.

Телефон затих, но не прошло и секунды, как раздался новый звонок.

Грег посмотрел на того, кто сидел напротив, на его уставшее выражение лица, на морщины, вызванные волнением и постоянным стрессом. С одной стороны, его радовало быть одним из тех немногих, кому позволялось видеть Майкрофта таким расслабленным и откровенным, без постоянной маски невозмутимости и самоуверенности, кто имел честь назвать его другом, кто получал удовольствие от его саркастических шуток, кто знал каждую его улыбку и видел его в моменты слабости. С другой стороны, Грег не мог не волноваться за того, кого безмолвно любил и желал защитить от всего мира.

Он подался вперед, поближе к Майкрофту, и спросил:

— А ты чего хочешь?

Майкрофт тихо фыркнул и с легкой улыбкой ответил:

— Мира во всем мире. Чтобы политики перестали вести себя как кретины, а избиратели — как хулиганы, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности, а родители — счастливы…

— Нет, это то, чего ты хочешь для других, а чего ты хочешь для себя лично?

Майкрофт задумался на минуту и сказал:

— Не знаю. Думаю… Я такой же эгоист, как и все остальное человечество, Грегори. Я хочу провести день, хотя бы один день, не думая о стране или семье и моем долге перед ними. Я хочу один день для себя. Без кризисов, драм, волнений. Обычный день нормального человека. Стакан виски у огня, разговор с тобой и, возможно, даже ужин, но так, чтобы никого из нас не вызвали на работу еще до десерта. Мне нужен кто-то, кто спросит, чего я хочу, просто так, не посреди деловых переговоров или ради подкупа.

В груди Грега разлилось тепло при мысли, что он входит в число того, что Майкрофт хотел для себя самого. Однако ответить он не успел — очередной телефонный звонок раздался теперь уже из его собственного кармана. Грег вынул телефон, взглянул на экран и, тяжело вздохнув, сказал извиняющимся тоном:

— Это Джон.

Майкрофт махнул рукой, призывая его ответить, и отвернулся к огню в камине. Атмосфера в комнате стала несколько прохладнее, когда Грег встал, чтобы поговорить с Джоном.

— Да. Что, Джон? Разумеется, я не на работе, сейчас одиннадцать вечера. Нет, я не дома. Вас с Шерлоком арестовали в Сассексе? Какого черта?.. Взлом и проникновение? Ладно, это одна статья. Слушай, не представляю, что, по-твоему, я должен сделать? Это вообще не моя территория, и я не могу просто позвонить коллегам в другой части страны и сказать им, что… А, сначала Шерлок попробовал попросить помощи у Майкрофта, но тот не ответил? Вам не приходило в голову, что Майкрофт не ваша всемогущая палочка-выручалочка, и он не живет только ради того, чтобы в тысячный раз вытащить вас из неприятностей и решить ваши проблемы? У него кроме вас хватает забот. Да, Джон, я знаю, что у него есть связи и влияние, но это не значит, что он должен бросать все и бежать… Нет, это не его долг. И не его обязанность, потому что Шерлок — уже не ребенок, и пусть, наконец, либо научится вести себя как взрослый, либо сам расхлебывает последствия своих действий. Завтра вас отпустят, и, вероятнее всего, вы отделаетесь уведомлением о нарушении закона. Да, вот так. Теперь, прости, но меня ждет важное дело. Да, Джон, я передам это моей матери, когда увижусь с ней.

Грег закончил разговор и с удовольствием заметил шокированное и недоуменное выражение лица Майкрофта.

— Грегори, что?.. Шерлока и Джона арестовали?

— Да. Они вломились в дом к предполагаемому арт-дилеру.

Майкрофт хотел было встать, но Грег остановил его, усадив обратно.

— Мне надо позвонить, и…

— Нет, не надо. Ты прав, за одним звонком последует еще один, и еще, и конца этому не будет. Причем никто и никогда не скажет тебе «спасибо» или «тебе что-нибудь нужно?» Сегодня твой день, а не их, и сейчас ты для меня важнее всего и всех.

— Я… я никогда…

Городской телефон вновь зазвонил, но Грег решительно встал и отключил его от линии. Возвращаясь к Майкрофту, он тепло улыбнулся и уточнил:

— Ты никогда не был для кого важнее всего на свете? Вот увидишь, к этому легко привыкнуть. Итак, чего ты хочешь?

Грег опустился перед ним на колени, и на лице Майкрофта промелькнула смесь эмоций, которые он не успел различить. Захлестнутый переполнявшими его чувствами Майкрофт закрыл глаза, когда Грег нежно сжал его руку.

— Грег, я…

— Все в порядке. Я знаю, что это может быть немного сложно, так что давай начнем с простого: хочешь еще виски?

Майкрофт открыл глаза и кивнул. Он тяжело сглотнул, всем телом ощущая непривычную близость Грега, и не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, наблюдая, как он потянулся за виски, долил его в стакан и протянул ему. В свою очередь Грег замер, не отводя глаз от пригубившего виски Майкрофта, точнее, от его губ и облизавшего их языка.

Не в силах остановиться, Майкрофт отставил стакан и потянулся к Грегу, нежно проведя пальцами уже по его губам.

— Возможно…

Грег взял за руку подавшегося к нему Майкрофта, и, в свою очередь, наклонился, чтобы наконец поцеловать его. Нежный и неторопливый поначалу поцелуй быстро превратился в страстный, отчаянный и жадный, и они оторвались друг от друга, лишь когда обоим стало нечем дышать. Они дружно улыбнулись, и глаза их ярко блестели. Грег прислонился лбом ко лбу Майкрофта и сказал:

— Я рад, что ты просишь того, чего хочешь.

— Что, если я хочу большего? Намного большего. Я хочу этого уже очень давно и, вероятно, никогда не перестану хотеть.

— Тогда все хорошо, потому я могу и желаю дать тебе намного больше. И да, я тоже давно этого хотел, так давно, что даже не помню, как это началось.

Не зная, что сказать, Майкрофт снова поцеловал его.

Забытые на столе телефоны продолжали трезвонить.


End file.
